Planetary gear systems are used for the driving and adjustment of camshafts and, for that purpose, are fixed onto the front of the camshaft of an internal combustion engine.
A camshaft adjustment device is known, from WO 2006/018254 A1, which comprises a planetary gear system by means of which a camshaft can be driven and its rotation angle can be adjusted. The planetary gear system comprises a planetary carrier with planetary gears which mesh with a sun and a ring gear. The planetary gear system is driven via its planetary carrier and drives the ring gear, which is connected rotationally fixed to the camshaft. The camshaft is adjusted by means of the sun gear.
It is known to connect planetary gear systems to the camshaft by means of a central bolt. This has the disadvantage that the center of the planetary gear system, especially with gear ratios i>7, is covered by the sun gear geometry, i.e., it is not accessible. If the sun gear or the sun shaft were to be made hollow, then although this would allow accessibility to the central bolt for fitting purposes, such a solution would always entail a loss of power density and would require more structural fitting space.